Number one priotrity
by Redemerald6
Summary: Rescue bots universe. After a year away from earth, the rescue bot return only to be informed that, due to painful events that have taken place in the bot absence, the Burns family will no longer be their human partners. How will the bots react to this and what secrets are their new partners hiding?


Number one priority.

Chapter 1: Family.

I don't own the rescue bots. :'(

* * *

Heatwave pov

My team and I pulled into the orbit of earth for the first time in a year. I felt my spark pulse with joy at the sight of our home. I looked back and grinned at the sight of Blades, Boulder, and even Chase getting excited. We had been talking about this for months. Now, we were finally going back home to the Burns family.

"I can't wait to see what Dani thinks of my new paint job!" said blades giddily. "I know, and I really look forward to telling Graham about all we have learned about other worlds." grinned Boulder as he fiddled with a device he had gotten for his partner as a gift. Chase nodded "I certainly hope things have gone well for the chief. Optimus was quite vague in the details of whom we would be staying with." I rolled my eyes "Of course, he didn't need to go into details because we can learn about all that has happened since we left from them. Beside, who else would be qualified to be our partner besides our partners. I just can't wait to see the look on Kade's face when he sees my new weapons."

We all sat quietly for a moment, reliving our past joys, when Blades spoke up. "We're forgetting the most important person!" I looked at him in confusion. Then, it hit me. "Oh yeah, Cody!" we all cried at once. "Man, how could we forget him?!" yelped a distraught Boulder. Chase looked down at his screen "Cody took to our leaving rather badly if I recall correctly. The chief said it was very hard for him. Perhaps our return will lift up his spirit again." I returned my gaze to the front and relived a less happy day.

Flashback

"You and your team are need at the front, Heatwave. I must request you leave at once." I looked over my shoulder at my team and family "With all due respect, we can't just pack up and go. We're still needed here. We still have a lot to learn about humans and their ways." I said as my eyes fell on the youngest member of the team. Cody had fallen asleep on the sofa as Dani, Blades, Kade, Graham, Chase, the chief, and Boulder play pictionary. I looked back at Optimus "As of this moment that mission has been placed on hold. I'm sorry. I'm sending transport, I suggest you inform your team." the screen went black before I could protest.

I slammed my fist against it gaining everyone's, but the sleeping Cody's, attention. "Heatwave, what's the matter?" called Kade with concern. I sighed and went to them. "Optimus has orders. He says we are needed on the front. We're leaving soon." the other bots stood in protest and their partners rushed to their sides in horror. Kade stood there, shell shocked. "Y-your leaving?" he murmured. I looked away from him. "He's not giving us an option." Dani rushed forward with tears in her eyes "What about your mission here? What about Griffon Rock? What(sniffle) what about us?" she scrubbed the tears that fell and Blades picked her up gently to comfort her. "We can't just leave!" yelped Blades.

Unfortunately, this outburst woke the sleeping Cody. "What? Who leaving?" he muttered tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. My spark faltered at the realization that I, as the leader, was going to have to inform Cody that we were leaving. I was going to be the bad guy here. I turned to the others "The ship isn't going to be here for a few hours. Go pack your things." I muttered to them "I'll talk to Cody."

present

That was most certainly the worst thing I ever did. I hated being the one to tell Cody that the bots he had gotten so close to were leaving for Primus knew how long. The look on his face was etched into my memory chip for the rest of my days. His please for us not to leave and asking if he, himself, had done something to make this come to pass rang painfully in my auditory system for months.

I increased our speed slightly and the other bots, though they noticed, said nothing against it. I knew we were all remembering that last night. We needed to get back. Maybe we could make it up to the boy when we got there.

Chief Burns pov

I sat in my seat as the helicopter flew me to the mainland as it did that first time when the bots arrived. I sighed and looked down at my hands. I was too old for this sort of thing. I looked out the window and away from my three children as the copper landed and I saw Optimus for the first time in a year. Bumblebee was at his side looking sad. 'Good, at least he knows what this ridiculous war has cost my family.' I thought sourly. I got out and glared at the bots I once would have shared a smile with.

"Chief Burns, I hope your trip was well." said Optimus as emotionless as the day he collected the rescue bots. I didn't grace him with a reply. Bumblebee let out a sad beeping noise. I sighed "It's bad enough you made them leave. But, now you are making us be the ones to tell them that they can't come home. There was a point I thought you bots had hearts. I guess that's just the rescue bots." Kade snarled as he Dani and Graham got out of the chopper. Dani had cried the whole trip. She hadn't been in a helicopter since Blades left. She still had tears in her eyes. "Please, can we just get this done?" choked Graham with his head down.

We were lead into a large room. Inside, the bots were all waiting. At the sight of us, Blades jumped to his feet happily "Guys!" he cried happily. Dani looked up and ran to his side tearfully "Oh, Blades!" she hugged his leg, being all she could reach. Kade gave a weak smile and walked over to Heatwave "Good to see you again, Big guy." he grinned sadly. That seemed to be all the team need to tell them something wasn't right. "You all seem more sad then happy to see us." said Chase in the voice that, to anyone who didn't know him, would be lacking in the emotion area. I sighed "There's a lot we need to catch up on. Come on, your going to want to sit down."

The bots took seats next to their previous partners. "A lot is going to be different when you all get back. One of the biggest things will be your new human partners." they looked at each other in shock and then to their partners, who each were regrieving the lost of their bots in their own way. "I-I don't understand, have we done something?" stammered Blades. I shook my head "No, it just, due to recent events, we are no longer emotionally capable of being your partners." a death like quiet fell over the room.

"W-what events?" asked Boulder then he looked around "And where is Cody? Is he back at the station?" at this Dani lost any control she had managed to gather of herself and burst into terrible sobs. Poor Blades was lost and looked at me for help understanding this sudden melt down. "C-Cody,..." I choked before turning from the team to wipe away my own tears. "Cody's dead. He died a few weeks after you all left. You all will be going to a new team of heroes. They have made a list of things you should know about them." another moment of quiet.

"So, these new partners, who are they? Why aren't they here?" I took a deep breath "You'll meet with them tomorrow. They don't know and it's up to you if you wish to inform them."

Heatwave

If I had to breath, my breath would have stopped at this painful news. The chief handed me a print out of the information on my new partner. She appeared to be the leader of her little team. Her name was Jamie, age 16. She had four friends, clearly the rest of the team. Her bright brown eyes showed more then just teenage innocents. It also showed knowledge of things that she should have been to young to understand.

I felt Kade touch my leg and I knelt down to him "She's a good kid and excellent leader, like you. Just promise me one thing." I nodded "No matter what happens or who tells you otherwise, promise me you will always make this girl's life and happiness your number one priority." I looked at the photo again and nodded "I swear on my life. She will never know harm."

I don't think I ever could have known just how big a promise I had just made.


End file.
